Daytime Moon
by thenewkait
Summary: "This was the single scariest thing that had ever happened in my life." And that is only the beginning. Follow Winter Blackwell as she is welcomed into Volterra. With laughs, fights, and maybe love, she learns that being a vampire. Isn't that easy.
1. Volterra

Hiya. It's me again, thenewkait, bringing a new story. Tell me how you feel about it and I will post the next chap. Just one review gets a new chapter. Much thanks.

This was the single scariest thing that had ever happened in my life. And the day had started out so normal. I'm Winter.  
Winter Blackwell. Yes, Winter like the me I thought the name was messed up to but that's what you get when your parents into those weird names. Not that I would know, my parents died when I was 3. But here I am stuck with it. Anyway I just graduated high school and am on my senior trip to Italy. I had been staying with this family that were either distant cousins or my uncle's great-great-great something or others. They had told me about this celebration that was going on in a village really close by. They had convinced me to go. So that's why I was here. Here being I have no idea where.

I had just been dragged into this group because I had my nose buried in a map. But I had figured it was one of those tour group things and hey if I didn't have to pay for it but got the free tour why not.

So first we walked around the square of Volterra (which I found out was the name of the village) and then to this old castle. The place was really beautiful. The same kind of place I like to take pictures of in my spare time. They led us through all the corridors and through the guest rooms. Towards the end of the tour I started to get this really weird feeling in my stomach, and I have learned to trust these said feelings. I started to hang in the back of the group and walk slower and slower something was definitly not right here. As the tour guide took us into this huge room I had my all time worse feeling I had had all day."Welcome to Volterra." A cheery voice called as we entered the room. Then all heck broke lose.

The old couple in front of me screamed but thats all I could hear. My instinct to live had taken over. I turned tail and ran. The doors had been closed behind us so I ran to this stone bench beside the door. I hurled myself under it and curled into a ball. A few mintues later the screaming stopped.

"Ahh! That was refreshing!" said the cheery voice from earlier.

"Indeed." responed a bored voice.  
"Wait. Does anyone hear that?" A third voice questioned. The room became deafingly silent.

"A human?" the first voice said, "How did it escape?"  
"I do not know, Aro." the third voice spoke up.

"Well don't just stand there. Go look for it! It is somewhere in this room!" the one called Aro commanded. I quieted my breathing. Maybe they wouldn't be able to find me. But that hope was shattered when the bench above my head was lifted.

"I have found the human." A girl that looked about my age said. I must have been hullicinating because it seemed this girl was lifting the entire stone bench with just one hand.  
"Bring it to me, Jane." Aro said.  
I was dragged from my hiding place. "Let go of me!" I shouted trying to pull myself from the girl's grip. She smirked and threw me down in front of three thrones.

"Well, hello there." said the one who must be Aro.  
"If you don't let me go I will call the police and tell them what has happened here." The room was filled with laughter.

"My dear, your human threat does not bother any present here. What does bother us is that you seemed to have escaped the feeding. How did you do that?"  
"Simple. While you all were preoccupied I hid beneath that bench."  
"Fasicnating. And you just sat there without screaming and got through it all?" Aro asked standing up from his seat.  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"Wonderful. You my dear intrige us all. I was wondering?" He said sticking his hand out to me. "Do you mind if I were to see your hand?"

"Well, its not the weirdest thing I have been asked." I gave him my hand and suddenly his face lit up.  
"Oh! Most certainly! Yes! There you go my dear!" He let go of my hand.

"Umm..Thanks."

"I was wondering, Winter, if you would mind showing us your power?"

"How did you know my name? And how did you know about that?" I asked, shocked. No one knew about that, not even my aunt and uncle who I have lived with since my parents death.

"O simple, dear Winter. We are vampires and I have a gift like you do. Except mine is not exactly the same."

Vampires? seriously? What was this the Lost Boys? "Please! I haven't believed in vampires in years!"  
"But my dear you just saw us in are most vampiric state? Do you not believe it?" This was true. I gulped.  
"Now, if you don't mind my dear. Would you show us your remarkable power." I fought the urge to not do it. These things could take my life in one second. I sighed giving in.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Excellent!" Aro clapped his hands together. "Demetri! Come here for a moment would you?"

A younge man stepped forward. He was about 25 and very handsome. "Yes master."  
"Just stand there a moment please. Now Winter, here is what I would like you to do." Aro whispered in my ear. I shrugged.  
"Alright that's easy enough." I foucused on Demetri. He seemed slightly confused but that is how most of them were before. Suddenly he dropped to the floor and started barking like a dog.

Aro was all but jumping up and down in excitment! "Marvelous! Absolutely Marvelous! That's enough!" and with that Demetri shook his head and stood up confused. "Excellent! Now my dear if you could just wait a moment."

I shrugged as he turned around. Demetri came toward me. "What did you do?"

"I don't know. It just kinda happens around me."

"Which is?"  
"I made you believe you were a dog." I said as if it was nothing. "Usually I don't make people believe they are dogs but I guess it works the same. How are you feeling?" I asked.  
"Fine. I just don't remember anything. I'm Demetri by the way."  
"Winter."  
"Alright. It has been decided." Aro said turning around. "Winter Blackwell! Would you like to join us here in Volterra?" 


	2. Introductions

**A/N: Wow that was fast. I'm so glad that people actually like this story. Thank you to RobertForLife and Shadow2446 for their reviews. Much appreciated.**

**Ok so this time I want 5 reviews before I update. Sorry I need to work on the story more.**

**Thanks!**

**~thenewkait**

* * *

"Huh?"

"Winter Blackwell, would you like to join us here in Volterra as part of my guard?" All the eyes in the room turned to me.

I looked around the room at the many faces staring at me. Some were staring at me as if I was the most interesting thing they had ever seen. Others looked like they were ready to kill me on the spot. "Can I have a moment to think?" I asked.

"As you wish. But we would like your answer by the hours end." Aro said rising from his throne and taking my hand. "Alec, come here for a minute?"

Out of no where a boy about my age appeared at his side. "Master?"

"I would like you to accompany Winter to one of our guest rooms so she can think over our offer." Aro stated giving my hand to him.

"It would be my pleasure." Alec said shooting a dazzling smile in my direction.

Wow. I had to admit he was pretty good looking. He had the brooding bad boy thing about him. Being at least six inches taller than my already 5' 8" frame he loomed over me and gave me that sexy smile. His shaggy black hair hit him just below his ruby sparkling eyes. But I had history with guys like this and every time it never ended well.

"Hi. I'm Alec."

"Winter." I said not looking him in the eye.

"Shall we go then?" He said taking my hand and leading me to the rear door out of the room.

"Sure." I said taking my hand out of his and putting it in my pocket.

He looked slightly offended but it quickly disappeared from his face and was replaced my his smile. "This way." Walking in front of me down the hall.

"Alec, Wait up!" We both stopped and turned. Demetri was at my side before I turned around.

"Hello, Demetri. What can I help you with?" Alec said, his voice lack of emotion.

"I would just like to accompany Winter, if that is alright with you of course." Demetri contered stepping more in between me Alec.

"Of course why would it not be." Alec snapped continuing down the hall walking faster than before.

"Selfish brat." Demetri said under his breathe.

"Hello again." I smiled at Demetri.

"Hello." He said focusing back on me. "So about that power of yours. Do you use it very often?"

"Here or there. Mostly in school when I'm bored and we have a substitute." I answered truthfully.

"Wow, that is fascinating." He whispered.

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"Why is it that they want me to join?"

"Master Aro has a thing for. How should I put this?" Demetri started.

"Collecting. I think that is the word you are looking for." Alec said bluntly turning another corner.

"Not the direct word I was going for." Demetri mumbled, I could sense some hostilities between these two. "But I guess it will do. He has a thing for collecting vampires with exceptional abilities. Like those you posses."

"Wow I never thought it to be exceptional. I just thought it was more of a nusiance."

"Well it really is quite exceptional. Could come in handy if there is ever need."

Wow for once in my life I was actually something that was useful. Not that I had a terrible life of anything but I was never that good at school. Never had that many friends. Basically never felt of much importance to anyone, but now I was exceptional.

"Hello earth to Winter." Demetri was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Whoops, sorry. Kinda zoned out there."

"It's fine. We are almost to the guest room. Just thought you might want to know." He smiled at me. Not the same way that Alec had smiled at me but more like a big brother looking after their little sister.

"So what's up between you and Captain Controlling up there?" I asked.

Demetri laughed. "Oh, that arrogant little brat. I can't stand him. He thinks he is so much better than any of us here. Just because him and his sister are Master Aro's favorites. Plus he gets all the girls in this place. Just kinda hits a nerve with me."

"OH." I said, so my guess had been correct. He was a woman-using boy like my previous boyfriends.

"But don't let that hold him against you, Wouldn't want you to like him just because of me." Demetri whispered to me. He winked and I giggled.

"No problems there. He reminds me to much of the jerks we have back home."

"I heard that." Alec said from the next hallway.

Demetri cleared his throat and stifled a laugh. I blushed.

"So, umm, you said that Aro-"

"Master Aro." Alec said correcting me.

"Sorry. Master Aro," I rolled my eyes at Demetri and he smiled. "Collects vampires with exceptional abilities. Do you have one?"

"Yes. I have an amazing tracking device." Demetri said. He seemed very proud of it.

"Like a bloodhound?" I asked.

"Kinda like that. Only mine isn't much to do with smell. I can pick up on the aura of a person. Like colors. I can see anyone in the world's and follow it straight to them."

"wow that's amazing. It makes mine look like nothing."

He laughed. "Well all gifts are equal so don't count yourself out just yet."

"We're here." Alec said stopping suddenly and making me bump into him.

"Sorry." I mumbled stepping back. Wow he smelled good. Wait get a grip of yourself. You are not interested in this boy. I stepped further back and stood by the door.

He looked slightly confused but just shook his head. "It's fine. Here is your room for the duration of your stay. I-" Demetri coughed. "Uh. I mean we will stay out here until you have made your decision. If you haven't come out in an hour We will come in and get you." He opened the door and stood aside.

"I have one more question before I go in there."

"Sure what is it?" Alec said his temper becoming shorter.

"What will happen to me if I refuse?" I looked at the floor. I was almost certain of the answer but didn't want to have to face it.

There was a pause. "Isn't that obvious?" Alec said.

"Just tell me. I can handle it." I put on my brave face and looked at them.

"Winter if you refuse the Masters request. It will result in death."


End file.
